Connie's Secret
by holbygirlx
Summary: Connie Beauchamp has a secret. No one knows. Not even her daughters. But when her eldest daughter Ellie begins her secondary school years will the secret have to come out? And will younger daughter Grace find out?
1. Grace and Ellie

**Connie's daughters are Grace and Ellie (who I made up). Ellie is 10 but turns 11 right at the beginning and Grace is 9.**  
><strong>This is a crossover with Harry Potter but more will be revealed in the story!<strong>

Connie sat staring out of the window in her office door. She couldn't be bothered, which was unusual for her as she usually thrived on work. It was the day before the summer holidays. Her two daughters would be off school for six weeks and then her eldest would be off to high school next term. But which school, Connie still didn't know. She knew which school she'd like her eleven year old to go to but she didn't have any influence over whether she was accepted. Suddenly the door flew open and in ran her daughters. Grace, the younger of the two dumped her bag on the floor, gave her mum a quick hug and ran out again. She had evidently left some friends somewhere outside.

Ellie however took more time coming over and then sat in a corner reading. Connie returned to her own thoughts this time thinking about how different her daughters were. Grace was a lively child, always in trouble at school and forever running everywhere. Ellie kept herself to herself, never shouted and was always behaving herself.

"Ellie" Connie broke the silence. Ellie lifted her head from her book. Connie but her lip unsure exactly how to proceed.

"You want to talk about high school don't you?" Ellie said before Connie could say anything. "I've decided. I don't want to go to school in Holby" Connie had thought this might be the way to go for Ellie who had been badly bullied throughout her primary years.

"Ellie there's a school I know of" Connie said. She had to be careful here. If she said to much her biggest secret could come tumbling out after many years hidden away. "I don't know whether you can go there though"

"Aren't I clever enough?" asked Ellie. "Or is it too much money? Or too far away?

"None of those things" said Connie. "You do have to have a particular skill to go there"

"Do I have it?" asked Ellie getting excited. "I could learn to do the skill!"

"Ellie that's not quite how it works" said Connie. Every word was hurting her as she shattered the small glimmer of hope she had ignited in her daughter. "You can't learn it, you're born with it and I don't know if you have it"

"When can we find out?"

"I think if you have it we will find out next week" said Connie. After all there was still chance.

"Just then Grace came bounding in again. Connie quickly pushed Ellie's schooling to the back of her mind and turned to her youngest daughter.

"Mum, Sophie says I can stay at her house tonight! Can I? Please say yes!"

"What's the occasion?"

"Nothing special! Does there need to be one? Mum please! Everyone's going!"

""Everyone?"

"Alright not everyone but Sophie is -"

"Obviously it's her house" cut in Ellie smiling at her sister's excitement. Grace glared at her sister before continuing at top speed.

"And Charlotte and Katie and Posy and Sophie's mum is doing pizzas for dinner"

"Well then you must go" said Connie smiling. "And who's Posy?"

"New girl. Started a few weeks ago and Sophie and me really like her" Grace paused for breath.

"Grace, stop rambling" said Connie. "Here's the house key, get some things and ask Sophie's mum to call me"

Grace grinned happily, hugged her mum and bounded off. Ellie and Connie heard her calling to her friends along the corridor.

"Ellie go after her and walk her to the house will you? I trust you to cross roads, but you never can be sure Grace is switched on!" laughed Connie.

Ellie nodded and raced out. Connie heard her calling on Grace and sat back thoughtfully in her chair. Why was Ellie's school creating such a problem? Then she could take thinking about it no longer and went to and find a patient to treat wondering whether she shouldn't just forget about it...

**Would be really grateful if anyone would review! :)**


	2. Connie's Head

**This chapter is just a filler really, with a bit more back story**

In our world there a many types of people. In Connie's world there was the Ellie type and the Grace type, not forgetting the patient type who wandered in unhappy and miserable and she never needed to worry about them again once they left.

Connie returned to her office after sending some time wasting patients off without any sympathy. She sent Ellie off to read elsewhere.

Connie needed to think. Again. She was so proud of Ellie and she wanted to make sure the bright girl achieved her full potential.

She closed her eyes and pulled open the bottom drawer of the chest hidden underneath the desk. She hadn't looked in there since she arrived in the ED. It was still there. Long and slender, twisting slightly at one end.

Connie shuddered. She couldn't. How could she? And even then Ellie might not. But then there was Grace. The girl was so unruly it was hard to define exactly what she was looking for.

She wanted to scream. Scream with the anger and confusion that bubbled up inside her, begging someone to help her.

There's no one there Connie.

A voice in her head whispered

There's no one there.

**Main story line starts in the next chapter. Keep reviewing :)**


	3. The Letter

The next Thursday was Ellie's 11th birthday. Birthdays were one of the few times when Ellie came out of her shell and was just herself.

Because she was bullied a lot she didn't have many friends and had just invited two girls for lunch and to watch a film. First though she opened the pile of gifts Connie and Grace carried through to her room. She was extremely pleased and hugged them both several times.

At half past eleven, Anna and Emily arrived. Anna and Emily were best friends and didn't mind Ellie hanging about with them but Ellie wasn't sure how it was going to work outside of school.

It was a bit awkward to start with but over lunch Grace helped the girls to feel more relaxed which Ellie was grateful for.

The girls settled into their film and Grace joined, on the condition she sat quietly and didn't make any remarks which she had a habit of doing.

Connie meanwhile was not settled. She sat in the kitchen her hands tightly clutching a mug of tea, her knuckles slowly turning white. She was waiting for the post man. She checked the clock. Half past two. He could come anywhere between now and four, if he was very slow.

By half three, the tea had gone cold. Connie was just wondering whether she should go and occupy herself somehow when she heard the light clatter of the post falling through the letter box. She jumped up, anxious to get to it first. Unlucky for her Grace's sharp ears had caught the post falling even through the film, and was already holding it.

"Letters for Ellie mainly" she said handing the pile to her mother. "Oh and a bill for you"

Connie nodded and flicked through the pile wandering back to the kitchen. She tossed the bill to one side - she'd deal with that later - and put several birthday cards for Ellie on the table. Then she found it. It was heavy, made of thick paper - parchment almost - and the green ink letters on the front said;

_Eleanor Beauchamp  
><em>_14 Devon Court  
><em>_Holby_

Ellie's schooling was confirmed. She was going to England's witchcraft and wizardry school. Hogwarts.


	4. Telling Ellie

**Maybe some people will have an idea to Connie's secret by now! I don't want to give it away to easily!**

Once Ellie's friends had gone home, Connie called her into the kitchen. She told Grace not to come in until she told her she could. Grace did not like being given orders and stormed off. Connie and Ellie heard her slamming doors and winced.

"Ellie this arrived for you today" said Connie. This is going to be like the day in my office she thought.

"My new school" said Ellie flatly. She took the letter. "It's heavy"

She flipped the letter over after reading the green ink address, and carefully broke the red wax seal.

_Dear Miss Beauchamp_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall  
><em>_Head Mistress_

"Why does she want my owl?" asked Ellie. Connie gulped.

"I don't know" she said voice wavering be slightly. To avoid anymore questions she pulled out another sheet of parchment from the envelope. "Here's the book list"  
>There was also a sheet detailing how Ellie would buy all her books and a ticket for the train on 1 September.<p>

"Can I tell Grace?" asked Ellie.

Connie nodded.

"But don't let her assume she will go there too" said Connie although she was hoping if Ellie was, then Grace would.

When Grace was told she was furious. She adored her sister, and they were so close in age she did not like the idea of Ellie being away for weeks at a time. Grace was also dismayed when she learnt she might never go to this school. Grace believed in equality and for her sister to be doing something she might never, hurt her immensely.

That night Ellie lay awake. Her feelings were extremely mixed because not going to school in Holby was what she had wanted. But this school seemed odd. No one had ever heard of it and she would know no one. And then there was Grace.

Ellie rolled over and sighed. She didn't want to leave her mother and Grace alone for weeks because she knew Grace would get feisty which would irritate Connie. Ellie shuddered when she remembered the atmosphere she had returned to after a week long trip away.

But Connie had said she could turn it down hadn't she? Not is so many words she thought, her heart racing. But she didn't say I HAD to go she retaliated herself.

Eventually she got to sleep but it was an uneasy, broken sleep, full of darkness and insecurity.


	5. Diagon Alley

**The September Ellie will start Hogwarts, is the same September mentioned in the epilogue of the Deathly Hallows.**

A few weeks later Connie took a day off work to take Ellie to London for her school things. Grace begged to come too and Connie reluctantly gave in seeing she would never get any peace if she didn't.

Once in London, Ellie read the paper with the instructions on to find out how to get to the shops. They got the tube to Charing Cross and wandered along until Ellie pointed out a dirty looking inn. The door squeaked as she gently pushed it open and stepped inside. Connie asked for the barman who led them out the back of the bar and into a tiny walled courtyard containing only the bins.

He pulled out something, Ellie could only assume it was his wand, and tapped several of the bricks above the bins. Ellie watched as the last brick he touched, quivered slightly. Then the ones around it quivered and then moved out of place until a perfect arch was formed. Ellie could hardly believe her eyes!

The cobbled street was lined with shops and stalls selling everything you could think of. Ellie wandered along in awe at all the things she could buy. Grace ran ahead, pausing for a second outside every building before running onto the next. Ellie saw shops which sold things for school; bookshops and cauldron shops and robe shops, but also shops for pets, ice creams and one which seemed to be selling broomsticks!

"Where first?" asked Connie.

"Gringotts, the bank" said Ellie checking her sheet. "It's that big white one at the end"

The two headed towards the end of the alley, catching Grace as she turned having peered into every shop. Connie managed to persuade her to come into the bank with them and once Connie had changed some money, they headed back up the street. Grace was allowed to go anywhere as long as she met them back at the archway after one hour. She nodded excitedly and shot off into the nearest shop.

Connie took Ellie to buy her school robes first. The shop was quite full and Connie regretted coming in first. However it transpired that they were all one group and Ellie was lead to a small podium and a large piece of black cloth was draped around her shoulders. A shop assistant started snipping bits here and pinning bits there. Connie then left with the idea of going to the pet shop.

On the other podiums stood a boy and a girl who looked to be about Ellie's own age. They both seemed to be with the large group but we're obviously not brother and sister as the girl's bright red hair was the complete opposite of the boy's jet black hair.

"Are you new to Hogwarts?" asked the girl.

Ellie nodded.

"Are you Muggle-born?"

Ellie did not understand this but tried not to let her confusion show.

"You are" answered the girl for her. "It means your parents aren't magical"

"My mum is a doctor" said Ellie, keen to say something.

This time it was the other girl who looked confused.

"You mean those people who wear white coats and chop bits of Muggles off?" she asked. "That's what I read"

Ellie was pleased to discover this girl read, as she liked her a lot.

"No she heals people when they're injured" grinned Ellie.

"Oh you mean a Healer" said the boy. "What's your name? I notice you didn't ask?" He shot the girl a disappointed look.

"Eleanor but everyone calls me Ellie" said Ellie still grinning.

"I'm Rose" said the girl. "And this is my cousin Albus. Ow!"

She yelped as the assistant making her robes poked a pin into her.

"Well if you kept still Rose!" said a woman in the group. "It's lovely you're making friends but you'll have plenty of time to talk at Hogwarts"

"Unless we're not in the same house" said Rose.

Ellie wished she understood what Rose was talking about. Houses, Muggles, healers, it was all just words to her. The assistant finished making her robes and Ellie made to leave. Rose stepped off her podium and called to her.

"If you want you can come and stay with me for a few days before term begins" she said. "You know find out more about the magical world"

"I'll ask my mum" said Ellie. "I'll meet you in the bookshop with an answer"

Rose smiled and went back to her podium. Ellie rushed out and bumped into Connie.

"I've bought you an owl" said Connie presenting her daughter with a cage. Inside sat a beautiful barn owl with piercing amber eyes. "I knew you wouldn't want a cat or a toad. And the shop sent a reply to Hogwarts for you"

Ellie was extremely pleased with her owl and decided to name her Hetty. They intercepted Grace as she exited the ice cream parlour, who was very jealous of Hetty. Then they took her with them to the wand shop!

**Hope this is ok :) would really like some more reviews before I update again**


	6. Wands and Books

The wand shop intrigued Ellie greatly. It was small, but then it was hard to tell as every single space was crammed full of wand boxes. There was just room for a desk and a small vase of rather dead looking flowers. It was quiet, silent in fact until there was a sliding sound and a young man slid into view, clutching on to a wooden ladder.

"New wand?" he asked, jumping down. He selected a box almost at random and set it down before Ellie. "Cherry, with a core of unicorn hair, seven inches"

Ellie picked it up. She liked the feel of it in her hand. She felt a glow emitting from her, the first magic she had ever done.

"She'll be good at Charms with that wand" said the man taking the wand and placing it back in its box. "One of my quickest customers"

He smiled and handed the box over. Grace was now doubly jealous of her sister now she had a wand. As the three headed towards the book store, Ellie saw Rose pacing outside. She ran up to her.

"Rose! I completely forgot!" Ellie turned to Connie as she came up behind her daughter. "Mum, this is Rose. She's invited me to stay at the end of the holidays"

"Where's your mum?" asked Connie, slightly nervous. She didn't like the idea of Ellie staying with strangers especially magic folk. What if someone said too much? Or knew too much?

Rose went inside Flourish and Blotts and returned with her mother.

"Hello! I'm Hermione"

She looked nice enough thought Connie. But quite bookish. She might know.

"I'm Connie" she replied holding out her hand. "These are my daughters Ellie and Grace"

""I have Rose and my son Hugo" said Hermione, and Ellie could tell she thought her mother odd.

"Mum knows all about Muggles" whispered Rose to Ellie. "She's muggle-born like you. Come on let's go inside! Mum will talk for ages!"

The two girls slipped inside, closely followed by Grace. Ellie immediately fell in love with the bookshop. There were books everywhere (obviously it was a bookshop) but these were stacked up to the ceiling. There were books on tables, books on the stairs, and even a violent looking book in a cage. Ellie quickly found the books on the list but then began looking at all the other books she could buy. She was particularly fascinated by "Hogwarts: A History" and made a mental note to ask her mother for it.

Hermione and Connie appeared a short while later. Ellie gave the huge pile of books tucked under her arm to Connie. The two mothers had agreed that Ellie would stay with Rose for the last week of the holidays.

Meanwhile Grace had started chatting to Albus' younger sister Lily, who was the same age as her. Lily was quite like Grace but less inclined to make trouble. Both were confident, chatter boxes and liked running about.

Connie then announced they were leaving and Ellie awkwardly hugged Rose. She was very excited about seeing Rose again because she had never really had a proper friend before and Rose seemed like the perfect choice. Ellie could only hope that she wouldn't just ignore her at school.


	7. The Weasleys

In the last week of August, Ellie packed up her life in Holby. She had packed all her school things but also other things she would need in the term which was a lot. Ellie had promised to write to Connie every few days and Connie had explained what to do with Hetty like the shop had told her.. Sort of.

"Attach the letter to her leg" she said. "Then say my name and Hetty will know where to go"

As a Muggle-born herself, it was Hermione, along with Rose, who came to pick Ellie up. The journey was a few hours as Rose lived outside a tiny village about half way between London and Holby. However the journey was spent with Rose asking 101 questions about Muggles and Ellie occasionally returning them.

Ellie fell in love with Rose's house from the minute she saw it. Stone walls were covered with green creepers and smoke billowed from a chimney. Chickens poked about around a neat garden which looked odd next to everything else. Inside Hugo, Rose's brother sat, but he vanished as soon as the girls appeared. Rose's father, stood stirring a cauldron feverishly, sleeves rolled up, going ever redder in the face.

"Why don't you take Ellie upstairs to unpack before lunch?" suggested Hermione following them in. Ellie's luggage floated in after her. "Then you can both go out to the Plain"

"Yes! I'd forgotten about that!" said Rose excitedly. "Come on Ellie!"

"What's the Plain?" asked Ellie as they scurried upstairs, Hermione following with Ellie's still floating bags.

Rose paused at the hall window and pointed towards a clump of trees.

"In those trees is a clearing where we play Quidditch. That's the Plain" she said

All these magical terms were making Ellie's head hurt, so she decided to stop asking questions for a bit. Rose's room looked out over the Plain, and although small, somehow an extra bed had been crammed in for Ellie. After Hermione had stopped making Ellie's luggage float she left and immediately Rose said;

"I don't know why you need to unpack now!

Ellie grinned. She took some time to stare at every inch of Rose's room. Ellie was particularly bemused by the moving pictures and wondered whether they had been charmed. A loud bang from downstairs disturb Ellie thoughts. It was followed by;

"Ron! You've burnt it again!"

That was obviously Hermione. Rose and Ellie ran downstairs where Hugo had already beaten them too it.

"Rose, take Ellie and Hugo and go and see your grandma for a bit" said Hermione. Her bushy hair seemed even more so now, and her face was streaked with black. "See if she can't feed you lunch that isn't burnt"

She glared at Ron, who cowered in a corner. As they left they heard Hermione giving Ron a very hard time!

"Dad's always attempting the cooking!" laughed Rose. "He never has got the hang of it! That's the third time he's burst a cauldron"

Rose and Hugo's grandma lived in another slightly falling down house, also just by the Plain. It took them no more that two minutes to get there. Grandma Weasley was very pleased to see them!

"Rose! Hugo! How nice! Who's your friend?"

"This is Ellie, she's a muggle born starting at Hogwarts with me!" said Rose being thoroughly squeezed by her grandma's hug. "Mum says can you feed us lunch because Dad burnt ours and the cauldron again?"

"Ronald!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley. "I've just put soup on for your grandpa and I so you can have that"

The soup was delicious. Ellie gulped it down even though it was so hot. She rarely had proper home cooked food like this at home because Connie was always working. Mrs Weasley then produced a gorgeous fruit sponge which also went down well with the three hungry children.

She then sent them off to collect their Quidditch kit before the game!

**Please review :)**


	8. Quidditch, Weasley Style

**I'm going to call Grandma Weasley, Mrs Weasley like in the books because Ellie wouldn't call her Grandma anyway and I can't call her Molly**

Once Rose and Hugo had collected their brooms they headed back out towards the Plain. Rose roughly explained the rules which all seemed very complicated.

"You can sit in the stand and then afterwards me and Albus can teach you to fly!" said Rose.

Ellie was excited for this and sat happily in the wooden, slightly rotting stand next to Rose's parents. The other Weasleys and Potters starting appearing and Ellie waved to Albus. She didn't recognise anyone else although she thought she knew which girl was Albus' sister, mainly because she was the youngest girl.

Ellie thoroughly enjoyed the fast moving game, and it amused her when she noticed the goal hoops were actually muggle hoops used in gymnastics. They had definitely charmed. No ordinary muggle hoop could hover silently in mid air with no supports!

At half time Rose came over.

"See her?" Rose pointed to a pretty girl with brown hair. "That's Lucy. She's the best female player Hogwarts have had since my aunt Ginny"

The game resumed. Ellie, who had never really enjoyed sports was desperate to try flying herself. True to their word, Rose and Albus showed Ellie how to fly. A few people hung around to watch them, one of the cousins watching particularly.

Ellie stepped over Rose's broom. Her heart fluttered slightly. She prayed nothing would happen because she didn't think her mother would ever forgive her.  
>"Just push off, hover, and come back down again" said Rose wanting to go easy on her friend at first.<p>

Ellie pushed and hovered. She felt... balanced. This surprised her so much she lost her balance slightly and had to twist to save herself falling five feet to the ground below.

"Come on Albus!" called Ellie once she had regained her balance. Without a second thought Albus was up beside her, grinning all over his face. Rose ran off and borrowed someone's broom before she too shot up beside Ellie.

"Roxy's going to mad when she finds out you nicked her broom" said Albus to Rose.

"I didn't nick it!" objected Rose. "I just borrowed it" Her face had gone red with embarrassment. "Let's circle the Plain"

She lent forward and began moving. Ellie followed, cautiously at first, but soon she was ahead of Rose leading them round the Plain. The group below could only stare. Who was this champion flyer?

Once they had circled a few times, Albus collected one of the Quidditch balls, a large red one, and they sent it in all directions for each other. An hour later they dismounted. A tall, pale ginger haired girl came over to Ellie.

"I'm Dominique" she said. "I've been watching you. If your in my house I want you to try for the Quidditch team"

Ellie's mouth fell open. She wasn't even at Hogwarts yet! As Dominique walked off Rose came up behind her squealing.

"Dom wants you for her prized Quidditch team!"

"Which house is she in?" asked Ellie loudly, trying to be heard over Rose's squeals.

"Gryffindor" Rose answered quietening. "I want to be a Ravenclaw. Cleverest of the four"

Ellie was so excited. It was only a few days until she would be beginning her Hogwarts years and she couldn't wait!


	9. Hogwarts

Ellie's few days with the Weasleys passed quickly. Too soon she was packing up her things again. It was amazing how easily her belongings has spread themselves through Rose's house.

On the morning of their departure, Ron loaded two trunks, two owls and several people into the car. Hermione was fretting that the girls had left something behind and Hugo was just being irritating.

"I want to go to!" he moaned.

"You can't" said Hermione quickly. "Have you got ALL your books?"

"Yes Mum!" said Rose rolling her eyes at Ellie.

"I want to go!" Hugo said again.

"Hugo if don't be quiet you can't even come to the station with us" said Hermione, annoyed now. "Get in the car"

Ellie was relieved to start the journey to London. Her stomach was full of butterflies, despite her excitement and the arguing wasn't helping. Ellie sat listening to music for most of the journey, in an attempt to block out Hugo's moaning. At Kings Cross, Ron fetched trolleys and piled all the luggage on.

"Look out for Harry and Ginny" he said as they moved swiftly along the platforms. "Hugo where's number nine?"

Hugo dashed off. Ellie couldn't help thinking that none of the trains looked like the bright red steam train Rose had described to her. At platform nine everyone stopped.  
>"Ron you go through with Hugo and Ellie" said Hermione. Ron nodded and directed Ellie towards the barrier between platform nine and platform ten.<p>

"Run straight at it" whispered Ron. "Don't pause. I'll meet you on the other side"

Ellie took a deep breath. Rose hadn't mentioned running at brick walls when she told Ellie how they were getting to Hogwarts. She ran, heart pounding, straight at the wall. Instead of the impact she expected, she suddenly felt light. She kept going until she came out the other side. There waiting, steaming slightly, was the scarlet engine Rose had promised.

Hundreds of people crowded the platform. Ron and the others appeared and they set off down the platform shoving their way through. About half way down, Harry and Ginny waited with two of their three children. There was a friendly greeting and then Ellie went off to load her luggage onto the train. She smiled slightly as she heard the conversation between Ginny and her eldest son James who had appeared. Something about a Victoire kissing a teddy. This last comment made Ellie think she had misheard.  
>Then a whistle sounded and the three were herded onto the train. They all waved frantically as the train pulled away. After they turned a corner, Ellie sat down. Another girl had joined them in their compartment and Ellie wondered whether to start a conversation. But then Rose started talking loudly about the Sorting. Albus looked uneasy about leaving this other girl out too. But as Ellie thought, she wasn't exactly making an effort to join in. Ellie was glad she had Rose and Albus as friends because she was sure otherwise she would have been the girl in the corner.<p>

At lunch time a trolley came round loaded with good and Ellie, Rose and Albus bought dozens of things to satisfy their appetites. Finally Ellie decided she should probably learn this girl's name.

"I'm Ellie" she said looking directly into the girl's eyes. "And these are my friends, Rose and Albus"

"I'm Libby" said the girl nervously. "Are you all from wizarding families?"

"No" said Ellie. "I'm a muggle born"

"Me too" said Libby. She then returned her gaze to the passing trees. Ellie felt rage bubbling inside her. She obviously didn't want to talk, but she could say something more than she had. But Ellie couldn't stay angry at Libby. It wasn't her.

As they neared Hogwarts, the girls banished Albus from the room before they changed into their school robes. All of them were wearing standard Hogwarts ties as they were not yet sorted.

At last they arrived. Several of the older students manned the doors and made sure all the new first years ended up at the end of the platform, literally underneath the biggest man Ellie had ever seen.

"Hello Hagrid!" said Rose cheerily. Albus also waved a greeting.

"Hello Rose! Hello Albus!" said the man grinning beneath his shaggy beard. "All first years follow me!"

And he led them off away from he train but also away from where all the other students were heading.

"Is he going the right way?" asked Ellie.

"Course he is!" said Rose. "He's been taking first years across the lake since before Mum and Dad were at school!"

"The lake?" exclaimed Ellie just as they rounded a corner to stand in front of the lake. A fleet of boats sat waiting, each with a lantern on a pole lighting the surroundings with a pale orange glow.

"Pick a boat!" called Hagrid. "No more 'n four though!"

Ellie quickly jumped in a boat after Rose and Albus. After a moments thought Libby joined them. The journey across the lake was almost silent except for the ripples of the water as it the boats. No one spoke. It was just too magical even for those from magical backgrounds.


	10. Back in Connie's Head

Connie couldn't believe what she had done. She had sent her eldest daughter off to boarding school! Hadn't she always sworn she wouldn't?

Grace had been excluded from her school after only one week back. **(A/N in my head Grace's school went back the week before Hogwarts)** Connie was now frantically trying to find any school that would take her wild daughter but it was beginning to look like Grace too would have to board, just to find a school that would take her.

Connie felt bad that she hadn't even seen her daughter off on the train. Even worse when she thought that it was that Hermione that had waved her off.

And her work. Never before had Connie felt like she did about work. Everything was just piling up. The only thing keeping her her from not giving up was her own stupid pride.  
>She barely slept most nights now. Every day her makeup just got that little bit thicker to hide the tell tale bags under her eyes.<p>

Slowly, very slowly Connie Beauchamp was breaking down.


	11. The Sorting

Ellie was petrified. She was standing in a hall, well one could hardly call it hall more a room, crammed next to dozens of new students. She didn't do small spaces.

They had been told to wait here until all the other students had been assembled in the dining hall and then they would come in for their sorting. Rose and Albus had found a group from magical families and were eagerly discussing where they would be placed. Ellie and Libby hovered awkwardly.

Then someone came into get them. Ellie was sure it was the same woman who had left them here but for the life of her she couldn't remember her name. Professor Bumpy or something.

The woman led them out and into the marble hall. She pushed open a set of huge doors and Ellie was overwhelmed with how many people there were. All of them were wearing their school robes with their pointed black hats slipping off their heads. Rose waved happily at several cousins as they passed.

The first years gathered at the end of the tables before the staff. The Professor produced a scabby hat and informed them that upon hearing their name they would be expected to place this dirty garment on their head. Libby suddenly clutched Ellie's hand, which made the girl jump. Only her mother did that. Not even Grace had held Ellie's hand.

"I'll be first" Libby moaned in a whisper. "Alistair. Always first for everything"

In fact when the Professor unrolled her scroll and read the first name it wasn't Libby's. It was a boy's: Collin Abbotson, who appeared the be on the brink of fainting.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

The sound came from nowhere. Ellie looked at the hat in time to see the brim closing as though it had uttered the words. She stared and stared, unable to believe to her eyes.

"Alistair, Elizabeth" said the Professor. Libby stumbled forward and placed the hat over her head.

"RAVENCLAW"

This time Ellie saw it. The definite opening of the brim, the echo of the word from the gap and then the closing of the gap. Ellie shook her head, still weirded out by her whole magical experience. There were two people between Libby and her own name. Arron, Posy went to Slytherin and the Beach, Ryan became a Gryffindor.

"Beauchamp, Eleanor"

Ellie felt herself going red. She took a second to make sure her hair wasn't static and her robes weren't tucked in anywhere they shouldn't be, then she stepped forward. She was painfully aware of the loud taps her shoes made of the floor. The stool squeaked as she sat on it and her feet didn't touch the floor so she felt unbalanced. The hat was placed over her head.

"You're interesting"

Ellie jumped. She hoped no one had seen it as she hadn't seen any of those before her jump.

"Your determined. Like your mother I suppose"

Ellie wasn't sure how a hat that lived - if that was the right term - miles away from Holby was meant to know her mother's personality.

"I know where you'll go"

Ellie looked up wondering where she would end up. She desperately hoped not Slytherin because nothing Rose had said about the green and silver house had been positive.

"RAVENCLAW"

Ellie grinned and searched the crowd for Rose who was grinning and clapping. One table was on their feet to welcome their second first year of the night. Ellie ran over next to Libby and sat watching the rest of the ceremony patiently.

Albus became a Gryffindor which Ellie was disappointed about, but she cheered happily when Rose became the final new Ravenclaw of the night. There were five Ravenclaw first year boys and the same of girls.

"Albus and the others will be disappointed" said Rose looking over at the Gryffindor table. "But Victoire and Molly will be pleased"

The head mistress was giving a speech. Ellie only half listened, more interested in her surroundings than a forest she was forbidden to enter, and the things she was not allowed to have - most of which were sold by Rose's uncle's joke shop.

Ellie started daydreaming. The next thing she knew Rose was shaking her telling her to get started on the food. Ellie looked up surprised. Somehow in the few minutes she had let her attention wander piles of food had appeared.

She dug in, with no problem finding something she liked as every food imaginable seemed to be on that table! Once she was stuffed she sat back until everyone else too had eaten to bursting point. Then a prefect took them up to the Ravenclaw Tower and to their common room.

"You'll have to answer a riddle anytime you want to enter" she said. A voice rang out with a riddle. "Anyone want to suggest an answer?"

Ellie thought. At night they come without being fetched and by day they are lost with out being stolen. She quickly gave up and her attention wandered again. Only then was it that the answer came to her.

"Dreams" she said like a light bulb had come on over head.

"Correct" said the voice and the handless door before them swung open.

Ellie loved the airy, quiet room. She and Rose found a table with Libby and sat down talking quietly. It was like a library. You didn't dare speak above a whisper.

"I'm going to write to my mother and sister" said Ellie. "I've got lots to tell them!"

She collected her writing things from her dormitory and then sat down to write.

**I have a Grace chapter coming up next!**


	12. Losing Grace

**So for the Casualty watchers this is based on the episode a few weeks ago when Grace went missing - my version. Grace also isn't going to New York**

Grace was not in good mood. Neither was Connie. Grace was expelled from her school and now she was going into the hospital for the day. Connie was not pleased that her daughter was expelled or at the fact she had to take her into work with her.

But Connie had something which would hopefully calm Grace down and prevent her doing anything stupid. Early that morning Connie had awoken to tapping on her window. When she drew back the curtains she was most surprised to see Hetty. Connie had planned to tell Grace when she got up.

It was just as well because Grace was in a foul mood when she woke. As Grace stomped about getting ready it was all Connie could do to prevent herself shouting something rude at her daughter. When Grace came down for breakfast Connie mentioned the letter.

"This arrived this morning" she said producing the letter and placing it before Grace. Grace opened it and read it.

_Dear Mum and Grace_

_I've just been sorted! We had to put this hat on and it decided for us which house we belong to. I'm a Ravenclaw known for the cleverest people in the year.  
><em>_The school is amazing! All these strange things happen, that you always wished they would in Holby but never believed they actually did. Things like moving pictures! Here you're always walking past empty frames and finding people in other frames.  
><em>_The food here is good too! We had an amazing feast tonight with everything you can imagine._

_I must go to bed now. Please write back and Grace, behave yourself!_

_Love Ellie_

Grace sighed after she finished reading. She hadn't realised until now just how much she missed her sister already. Grace tucked the letter in her pocket determined to keep it safe.

Connie was slightly nervous about taking Grace into work with her. When they arrived Zoe was also just arriving. Zoe gave Connie a questioning look, it was no secret of how she did not approve of Grace in the department. Connie just put her nose in the air, ignored Zoe and carried on into the ED. Grace, a curious person at the best of times, was always fascinated by the hospital when she came in after school. But today the thought of spending the whole day there was too much.

Connie left Grace in her office. She then went off to treat a patient who was making a lot of noise.

"Right I'm Mrs Beauchamp" she said throwing her stethoscope round her neck. "Who's this?"

"Toby Richardson" said Dixie who looked exasperated. "Fell whilst out running this morning. Not much damage, sprained ankle and some bruises"

Connie sighed. Toby was screaming in agony despite how small his injuries were. She wished a junior doctor would deal with this but neither Ethan not Lily were anywhere to be seen.

"Put him in cubicles" she said to Dixie. She beckoned Lofty to help and then strode off into the cubicle.

After checking Toby's ankle, she sent him off for an X-ray but not before she had given him pain relief so that the department might get some peace that morning. Connie was just writing up his notes when she heard a voice behind her.

"Why was that man screaming?"

It was Grace. Her curiosity had got the better of her stubbornness and she had come to see what was going on.

"He had a sore ankle" said Connie turning her daughter back in the direction of her office. "Stay in my office this time!"

Grace was put out at how angry her mother was and her stubbornness returned. Zoe, passing saw the girl staring at the wall of the office and was about to go in when she heard someone being sick in the nearest cubicle and that took priority.

Grace continued to go and find her mother. Time after time Connie but her back in her office, sick of repeating herself. Once Grace found her when she was dealing with a particularly difficult case.

"No!" cried Connie. "Stay back!"

Grace suddenly found herself unable to move. Connie's gaze returned to the patient and Grace turned and ran.

Connie forgot about Grace. The case made her work over her given lunch hour. Long after lunch she returned to her office carrying sandwiches and crisps for Grace.

"They didn't have cheese so I got egg" she said opening the door, focused on the sandwich packet. She looked up. "Grace?"

The room was empty. All that showed someone had sat on the sofa was the slightly crumpled cushions. Grace's coat and iPod had gone. Connie went out into cubicles.

"Have you seen Grace?" she asked Zoe as she passed.

"Not since she interrupted in Resus" said Zoe noting Connie's concerned face. "She was in your office wasn't she?"

"Yes!" said Connie. Now a small crowd had gathered around her as many people were concerned for the girl's welfare.

""I saw her leave about half an hour ago" said Louise timidly. Connie rounded on her.

"And you didn't stop her?" she cried angrily.

Louise was irritated because it wasn't her job to look after Grace! Connie couldn't leave the department and as there was no CCTV outside the hospital no one could follow her. In the end she could only return to her office and hope nothing bad happened to the girl.


	13. Grace's Head

I don't know how she did that. Maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe I just froze at the sight of all that blood. I had to run but I couldn't. It was like someone had super glued my feet to the floor.

Even if she didn't I need to leave. I need to find Ellie. Hogwarts sounds more fun than Holby.

I'll keep running. My legs feel like they could just drop off but I need to keep going. She got the train in London. I've got £7.65 to get there. I won't eat. Hopefully I'll get a good meal at Hogwarts.

Maybe I'll get sausages although even a sandwich would do now because I missed lunch. Maybe-

**Really short I know but the ending is explained in the next few chapters. Please review :)**


	14. Classes at Hogwarts

Ellie awoke early on her first morning. She was glad she had been able to send her letter off the night before when Rose was awake because now she looked like a thunderstorm wouldn't wake her. She dressed quickly, pleased with her silver and blue tie which made her a Ravenclaw. Ellie hoped Hetty had got to Holby alright and that Grace would send a reply soon.

When Rose finally awoke they went down for breakfast. It sounded simple but you never could tell at Hogwarts where anything was. Staircases, never seemed to lead the same place on two consecutive days, doors pretended to be paintings and paintings pretended to be doors. In the end the two girls called on the help of Rose's cousin Molly.

There were five Ravenclaw first year girls. Rose and Ellie were two and Libby made three. The last two were twins, Charlotte and Natalie, who never spoke to the others and were quite stuck up. Ellie didn't even know if they were pure-blood or not.

Ellie's timetable was full of subjects she had never done before. Gone was maths and English and in was Herbology and Flying. But first it was Potions.

The Potions teacher was young and cheerful. His name was Professor Archibald and the first thing he got them doing was lighting fires. Ellie was pleased to find something she could do. All they had to do was stack the wood and then Professor Archibald would come around and light them using only his wand. Ellie was most impressed.

Ellie through herself into the classes. Herbology was always fun, pulling plants from their pots and returning to school with brown, muddy hands. Ellie excelled in Charms with her beautiful wand which made the teacher very happy.

Weird classes included Astronomy which as a boring subject anyway was held at midnight so Ellie found herself constantly dropping off. Then last lesson on the first day was Flying! Ellie had been looking forward to this since her first flying lesson with Rose and Albus.

Rose and Ellie met up with Albus before going out to the grass. Libby followed half heartedly not sure whether she was irritating the friends by constantly being with them. The flying teacher stood them in two rows and talked them through the boring stuff. Ellie stifled a yawn as she heard how to grip her broom and push off. At last they were allowed to fly. Ellie and Rose circled each other, trying to liven the lesson up while Albus showed one of his friends how to grip properly.

Ellie looked over a few feet away at Libby. It was fairly obvious she was not keen on the idea of flying. She was hovering only high enough that her toes didn't quite touch the ground. Ellie watched the broom shake slightly and Libby, panicking, slide forward as she tried desperately to reach the ground. Sympathetically Ellie soared over and stabilised the girl again.

At the end of lesson, the teacher informed them that trials for their house Quidditch teams would be taking place over the next few weeks. Ellie knew Rose desperately wanted to make Chaser for Ravenclaw so she was slightly wary of trying out. Ellie confided in Albus after dinner that night.

"Rose can't stop you" said Albus, who knew his cousin better than anyone. "If she's really your friend she won't care"

Ellie decided she might as well try. She told Rose of her plans, and Rose didn't seem to mind but suspicious Ellie wasn't sure Rose wasn't hiding her true feelings. This thought made Ellie's heart sink slightly. She felt like Rose had changed her as a person, from the timid bookworm she had been previously into a more confident character. She really didn't want to lose her as a friend now!

**I know this is becoming less and less about Connie but I need to get to the point where I can reveal her secret!**


	15. Upon Waking

**This chapter happens the same day as the previous chapter**

"Grace?"

Grace stirred slightly and strained to open her eyes. The voice spoke again.

"Grace? Can you hear me? It's Dixie from the ambulance. Do you remember me?"

Grace opened her eyes. She jumped slightly as she saw Dixie's comforting face smiling down at her. A pair of hands were holding her head still and another pair were checking her leg which suddenly seemed extremely painful.

"Dixie" she mumbled. "Mum?"

"Ssh!" said Dixie. It was her hands holding Grace's head. "You've had an accident darling"

Grace tried to nod.

"What were you thinking?" she asked shaking her head slightly. "Your poor mum has been going mad looking for you!"

"Ellie" Grace mumbled. "I need to see Ellie"

Dixie didn't know what to say. No one knew where Ellie was except Connie and Dixie wondered whether Grace knew the whole story. In the end she said nothing and allowed Iain to transfer Grace to a spinal board.

It was Zoe who met them outside the ED. She evidently had no idea it was Grace who was being brought in. Dixie signalled to Rita that she should fetch Connie. Connie met them in reception.

"Grace?"

"This is Grace Beauchamp, ten, hit by a car" Dixie recited loudly over Connie who was murmuring to her daughter. "Open fracture to the left femur and deep lacerations. Spinal board and collar as a precaution"

Connie seemed to remember Dixie was reciting.

"Obs?" she asked impatiently.

"Pulse 90, BP 90/50, GCS 12" said Dixie turning her head to Zoe.

"Right lets get some bloods off" said Connie immediately taking charge. Zoe and Dixie exchanged glances and then Zoe stepped forward.

"Connie I really think I should lead this" she said unsure of how Connie would react.

"This is my daughter!" said Connie crossly. Then she stopped, holding her head as tears began to spill from her dark eyes. "I'm sorry"

"It's understandable that you are worried" said Zoe, signalling Rita to take some bloods. "But that is why I should lead and you should take a step back"

Connie watched as they worked around Grace, pumping her full of drugs, to try and keep her blood pressure stable. She was sent off for X-rays and scans and then Zoe concluded that Grace needed surgery.

Connie hung about anxiously all during the surgery and then sat beside Grace as she slept.

"Mum?"

Connie jerked. She must have fallen asleep waiting. Grace had her hand held out to Connie and was looking expectantly. Connie took her hand and clutched it tightly.

"What happened?"

"You've had surgery" said Connie softly. "You were hit by a car"

"I was looking for Ellie" said Grace, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I miss her"

Connie could only nod. A huge lump in her throat prevented her from making a sound. The tears she had tried so desperately to hold back, fell and dripped quietly from her face and created a puddle in her lap. She wished she could comfort Grace but her pain was too much. Connie rested her head on Grace's bed and after a while both fell asleep, faces wet from tears.

**Please review if you're reading and I'll try an update next week sometime :)**


End file.
